Marchin On
by 567random
Summary: A song-fic about everyone's life through the war. Song by OneRepublic "Marchin On"


_For those days we felt like a mistake,__those times when love's what you hate,__somehow,__we keep marching on. _

There was so many days that everyone felt like a mistake, it was unbelievable. It was like the time when Harry would blame himself for what had happened to Sirius.

Those times where Hermione just couldn't stand Ron, but she still loved him, like when he left her and Harry during the search for the Horcrux's, she had hated that she loved him, because it just hurt her so much.

Yet, threw everything that everyone has been through, they all kept marching on.

_For those nights when I couldn't be there,__I've made it harder to know that you know,__that somehow,__we'll keep moving on._

When Ron had left them, it made it so hard for Harry to try to cheer Hermione up, because he knew he was partly responsible for Ron leaving, if it was entirely his fault. It was difficult for all of them, even Ron, because he knew what he did and he regretted it terrible, and it hurt him to know that they would continue the search without him.

_There's so many wars we fought,__there's so many things we're not,__but with what we have,__I promise you that,__we're marching on,__we're marching on,__we're marching on._

All of the different battles, the battle of the department of mysteries', the battle of the Astronomy Tower and the final battle, it was so much for everyone to face in such little time at such a young age. People were forced into things they didn't want to, they had to be things they didn't want to, like Draco Malfoy. He had such a hard time, but he, like so many others, kept marching on.

_For all of the plans we've made,__there isn't a flag I'd wave,__don't care if we bend,__I'd sink us to swim,__we're marching on,__we're marching on,__we're marching on._

Infiltrating the ministry, breaking into Gringotts, Dumbledor's Army, these were all times where no one would give up, no matter what happened, they all had to stick to the plan. Even if they were caught in the act, they had still tried, never waving the white flag.

When Draco Malfoy had to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, no matter how much he didn't want to, he kept with his plan so his family wouldn't die. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had to keep going, he had to keep marching on.

All of those times where people would insult each other, even if they were the best of friends, they stayed strong and kept going, because they had more important issues going on than someone making fun of them for some ridicules reason.

Never the less, with everything going on, everyone kept going, they still functioned, they kept marching on like nothing bad could happen to them.

_For those doubts that swirl all around us,__for those lives that tear at the seams,__we know,__we're not what we've seen._

For Draco, he began to think that what his father had always told him was wrong. He began to think that muggle borns were just as magical as Purebloods. And if that wasn't it, he just thought that the dark lord was demented and was completely wrong.

With Harry, he wasn't sure Dumbledor was completely honest with him, there was so much he didn't know, and it had hurt him greatly.

Ron wasn't sure Harry knew what he was doing; they hadn't made a lot of progress when Ron was still there. He began to doubt how much Dumbledor really wanted them to find these Horcrux's because, he left them with more questions than answers. Ron had doubted many things.

Hermione was confused as to Ron feelings for her. One day it seemed like he liked her, and the next he was snogging Lavender or leaving her and Harry, it was all too confusing for her.

Neville never told many people what had happened to his parents. For those who did know, they were nice and never told anyone, which he was grateful for. It made him very sad sometimes, to know who his parents were, but for them not to know him. Their lives could end any day, and they would never know him. But in all of that, Neville was proud of his parents, and he knows he can do better than what he does, because if his parents could survive, so could he. But Neville hopes he does it just a bit better, so he can remember.

_For this dance we'll move with each other,__there ain't no other step than one foot,__right in front of the other._

The Yule Ball. That was one of the good times for everyone. Well, except maybe Harry and Ron, and Hermione at the end. But it was a time for everyone to relax, to enjoy life, and to meet new people. It was a time to just have _fun._ It was a time for people to show what their passionate about, like Neville did.

Harry dancing with Hermione after Ron left them, trying to cheer her up. Dancing is always something to make someone happy, especially if it's with a friend. It's a wonderful cure for sadness.

_Right, right, right, right left right,__right, right, right, right left right,__right, right,__we're marching on._

They all just kept going, even though the days seemed to be getting darker, even though it seemed like there was less hope. No one gave up though, they stayed strong, it seemed like they were almost invincible, but that wasn't true, it was only hope.

_We'll have the days we break,__and we'll have the scars to prove it,__we'll have the bonds that we save,__but we'll have the heart not to lose it._

So many people had died, and it affected so many. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Sirius, Dumbledor, and so many more. People had cried, mourned, laughed at old memories, but most of all, people had grown closer together, wanting to get as much time with everyone as possible because they all knew that they could die at any minute.

When Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, it left her with many scars that she'll never forget. But it also affected so many other people, like Harry and Ron. It also affected Draco, because he had to witness someone he knew for 7 years in so much pain, even if he never particularly liked her, it was still traumatizing.

Threw it all, they all continued to fight for what was heart, they tried to follow their hearts as much as possible. Maybe that's why Draco didn't give Harry away in the Manor, because he wanted them to win, so he could be free.

_For all of the times we've stopped,__for all of the things I'm not._

Everyone had to take a break sometimes, they had to take a minute to breathe and think about what was going on. People did this in many different ways; they might talk about it, fight, or cry in the bathroom when you think no one is watching.

Harry used to think he was becoming more like Voldemort, but he wasn't. He was his own person, not everything else he thought he was at times.

Hermione wasn't just a bookworm; she was a hard-working friend who would always be there for you.

Ron may have been the youngest boy in his family, but he was the most different, in a good way. He wasn't just another Weasley; he was kind, funny, and a bit dim-witted sometimes, but he was an overall good person, but people never could really see that about him.

Ginny was the youngest and the only girl, but she had the greatest temper and was full of passion and very witty. But she was also very smart. People just saw her as another red head that couldn't control her emotions very well. It wasn't true though, she was very good at self control, and people just did and said things to her that went beyond her limits.

Neville was actually very brave when the time came. Sure he could be clumsy and wasn't amazing at spells when you first told them to him, but after a while he was brilliant.

Luna Lovegood actually wasn't all that loony. She just had some beliefs that people didn't think were true. Other people have different beliefs that others might find odd, but Luna just talks about what she believes in more than others.

Draco Malfoy was not evil; he was just forced into something he didn't really want to do. He had his own beliefs that differ from his father; he just wasn't allowed to show anyone that.

Every single person is more than they're made out to be, people just need to look a little father than usual to see it.

_We put one foot in front of the other,__we move like we ain't got no other,__we go when we go,__we're marching on._

Everyone had something different to fight for, it may have been personal, or they just chose a side, but they all kept on moving like there was no other choice, when, in reality, there was.

_There's so many wars we fought,__there's so many things we're not,__but with what we have,__I promise you that,__we're marching on,__we're marching on,__we're marching on._

In their last year at Hogwarts, Fred and George did what they thought was right, because they definitely weren't the type to follow the rules. They kept going as normal, no matter how much Umbridge tried to stop them, they kept marching on.

_Everyone_ kept marching on.


End file.
